Magnus Redux
by Kobe Steak
Summary: Aku gagal untuk kedua kalinya, kini aku hanya sendirian di tempat yang menjadi neraka hidup bagiku. Di ujung keputus-asaanku, mereka muncul dan menawarkan sebuah kesempatan untuk mengulang yang telah terjadi dengan kesetiaan dan jiwaku sebagai bayarannya. Namun mereka lupa akan satu hal: Dragon tidak pernah memberikan kesetiaannya pada siapa pun kecuali pada mereka yang berhak.
1. Prologue: Hyoudou Issei

Dia berdiri sendirian di tengah bumi yang kering, retak dan mati bagaikan ditinggalkan penciptanya. Langit bergemuruh oleh petir dan kegelapan yang menaungi tempat tersebut, tidak meninggalkan seberkas pun cahaya dari sang mentari. Tidak ada seorang insan pun yang bernafas selain angin yang membawa bau kematian. Sepanjang mata memandang, tidak ada satu pun tanda akan kehidupan.

Sepanjang mata memandang, tidak ada apa pun yang bisa ia temui. Tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan sepucuk rumput pun tidak tumbuh atau bahkan seekor semut juga tidak muncul dari tanah yang merupakan tempat dimana kehidupan koloni mereka berasal.

Dia tahu tapi dia memilih untuk tidak ingin tahu.

Dia sadar tapi ia memilih untuk tidak ingin menyadarinya.

Dia paham tapi ia memilih untuk tidak ingin memahaminya.

Oh, sebuah irony yang harus ditanggung oleh karena kenyataan, yang lebih baik tertutup oleh kepalsuan.

Tanpa ia sadari, motorik tubuhnya memaksa pusat dari kendali untuk membuat suatu respon dengan sebuah langkah lemah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Matanya kosong menatap apa yang dulunya adalah sebuah kota yang megah dan dipenuhi oleh kehidupan, yang kini hanya bersisakan debu dan reruntuhan yang perlahan mulai hancur menjadi puing.

Langkah demi langkah pun ia jalani. Nafas memburu keluar dari bibir yang kering oleh karena rasa lelah yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya yang kotor. Luka dan darah membalut kulitnya yang bagaikan arang, memberikan warna merah pada tubuh bagai mati tersebut.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya. Pikirannya perlahan kosong oleh karena tubuhnya yang menolak untuk mendengarkan irama dari otaknya yang perlahan mati.

Matanya, yang hampa akan kehidupan pun terus menatap ke depan, tidak peduli apa yang menunggu untuk ia lihat.

Berkali-kali ia terjatuh oleh karena kakinya yang tak kuasa untuk menopang tubuh rapuh tersebut, hingga tanganlah yang menggantikan kaki untuk menarik tubuh lungkai itu untuk terus melangkah ke depan. Entah apa yang membuat tubuh tersebut bersikeras untuk tetap melangkah maju meski sang otak sudah menyerah dan membiarkan wadah tersebut menjadi wadah mati, hampa akan sebuah eksistensi yang bernama manusia.

Betapa ironisnya ketika sesuatu yang begitu indah, sesuatu yang diciptakan untuk menjadi yang paling disayangi meski dengan segala keburukan, kejelekan dan kekurangan yang mereka miliki, menjadi sesuatu yang paling terkutuk, paling kotor dan paling hina oleh karena hasrat dan kemunafikan.

Betapa sedihnya ketika sesuatu yang paling dicintai, paling dikasihi dan paling dibentuk berdasarkan wujud dari sosok penciptanya, kini berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan yang bahwa memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sang pencipta itu sendiri.

Namun lebih menyedihkan dan memilukan saat mereka mulai saling membunuh satu sama lain. Terhasut oleh kegelapan, yang tidak pernah terbayangkan, mereka, menjadi sang penghancur yang mulai menghabisi dan membunuh kaumnya sendiri hanya demi kekuasaan di atas segalanya.

Mereka membunuh dan terus membunuh. Bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri tidak lepas dari cengkraman taring yang sudah terasah oleh kerakusan dan kebanggaan, meninggalkan jejak darah yang menjadi akar untuk revolusi pembantaian yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan kegelapan dan ketiadaan.

Dia ingin mengutuk mereka semua, meskipun dia sendiri adalah salah satu dari mereka. Dia ingin membunuh mereka semua, meskipun dia sendiri tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki hak apa pun untuk menghakimi dan mencibir mereka. Hatinya terasa sakit oleh kegelapan yang perlahan merangkak dan mencengkram apa yang menjadi kesadaran yang tersisa di dalam hatinya.

Sakit, hatinya sangat sakit apabila ia mengingat kembali bahwa seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai orang yang paling ia kasihi, menjadi penyebab dari semua kehancuran dan kekacauan yang ia dengan setengah mati berusaha untuk mencegahnya, dimana hal itu hanya berakhir dengan sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

Tidak ada yang menyangka akan kegelapan dari dunia lain yang tidak pernah terbayangkan tersebut. Tidak pernah ia menyangka bahwa ia harus menyaksikan kembali kehancuran dunia untuk kesekian kalinya. Tujuannya sia-sia dan ambisinya hancur oleh karena pengkhianatan. Kepercayaannya hancur oleh karena ikatan yang sudah ia bangun dengan keringat dan darah, hancur oleh karena kemunafikan dan kearoganan dari para makhluk yang menyebut diri mereka "Bagian dari Sejarah umat Manusia."

Perlahan kepercayaan dirinya hancur oleh karena tragedi yang perlahan jatuh. Keteguhannya digoyahkan oleh kematian demi kematian yang terjadi. Kekuatan yang diperolehnya setelah tahun demi tahun juga bukanlah jawaban yang dicarinya.

Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat ia perlahan menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati batas dirinya sebagai seorang manusia. Manusia yang menjadi seorang Devil, lalu berkembang dan hancur hingga menjadi seorang yang diluar pengartian segala makhluk yang masih terikat dengan batas mereka. Hal yang ia ingat hanyalah saat suatu getaran emosi yang sangat dahsyat oleh tumpukan emosi negatif yang sudah tidak bisa ia tampung lebih lanjut. Emosi yang meluluh-latakan segala rasional dan pikiran manusiawi yang masih dipegangnya.

Namun semua itu tidak cukup.

Semua yang telah ia capai, semua yang telah ia korbankan demi mengembalikan apa yang sudah hilang, tidak terbayar dengan apa yang sepadan dengan apa yang ia dapat.

Tidak seorang pun bisa ia selamatkan, tidak seorang pun bisa ia hentikan. Bahkan seseorang yang ia hormati pun turut jatuh ke dalam kegelapan oleh karena keputus-asaan dan kelemahan hatinya. Berkali-kali ia melihat dan mencoba, dan hanya menemui hasil yang sama.

Kini semuanya hanyalah tinggal kenangan, sebuah kenangan pedih yang bersisakan debu dan reruntuhan. Bahkan mayat pun tidak tersisakan oleh oleh sang penelan yang menelan, sejarah hanyalah tinggal debu oleh sang penghapus yang telah turun dan menghapus segalanya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri yang hanya bisa terdiam dan meratapi segalanya.

Segalanya telah hilang oleh karena sesuatu yang belum pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Perpecahan serta hasutan yang membuat ia harus meratap pada darah yang menjadi bayaran atas pembantaian atas dasar hasrat yang terkotori oleh dosa.

Sekarang ia, seorang diri, hanya bisa berjalan di bumi yang sudah menjadi sisa dari segala kejayaan yang pernah ia nikmati bersama dengan orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Berjalan tanpa tentu arah.

Hari demi hari.

Minggu demi minggu.

Bulan demi bulan.

Tahun demi tahun.

Ia ingin sekali menyudahi semua ini, meninggalkan cangkang yang sudah hancur oleh segala beban dan naik untuk bertemu dengan mereka yang sudah menyebrang ke petualangan yang selanjutnya, melupakan segala petualangan berdarah yang pernah terjadi pada panggung yang berjudul bumi ini.

Namun tubuhnya sudah dikutuk untuk tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu kenikmatan dalam wujud tidur abadi. Betapa ia mencoba segala cara untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertidur dan terbangun pada tempat yang berbeda untuk lari dari neraka hidup yang ia rasakan.

Namun semua itu hanyalah kenangan yang sia-sia karena ia harus menanggungnya seorang diri.

Di ujung dari dunia yang hancur ini, dan pada puncak keputus-asaannya, Mereka pun muncul di hadapannya. Mereka yang menjadi puncak dari segala dakwa, harapan, keputus-asaan, pelindung, penghancur, penjaga, penghapus dari segala umat manusia. Mereka yang sejak semula mengawasi segala adegan yang terjadi pada dunia ini hingga akhir dari segalanya.

Mereka tersebut menawarkan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan mendengarnya kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia dapatkan, namun dengan bayaran yang mahal.

"" _Maukah kau kembali untuk mengulang segala hal yang terjadi?""_

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat simpel, singkat dan kecil, namun mengandung sebuah godaan yang sangat mengguncang jiwanya. Godaan yang sangat menggoda untuk ia terima dan merasakan kembali euphoria yang pernah ia nikmati. Dunia yang menjadi dunia idealnya dimana segala kenikmatan dan kehangatan duniawi bersama dengan para sahabat dan orang tercinta.

Namun ia juga sadar bahwa tidak mungkin hal tersebut diberikan kepadanya secara cuma-cuma tanpa adanya bayaran yang setimpal. Lagipula, ia tidak mempercayai ucapan dari seorang hanya melihat segala kehancuran yang terjadi tanpa mengirimkan para pasukan setia yang melayaninya.

Ya, ia tahu siapa mereka tersebut. Sosok yang sudah menjadi sosok legenda di antara umat manusia dimana ia selalu menawarkan segala apa yang diinginkan oleh manusia dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

"" _Tentunya hal tersebut harus dibayar dengan kesetiaanmu pada kami.""_

Kesetiaan.

Pengorbanan.

Dan juga, Harga yang harus dibayar demi mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hasrat terdalam.

Harga yang mustahil baginya jika ia harus menjadi anjing penjaga bagi mereka yang hanya menawarkan dan memberikan yang dibayar dengan loyalitas abadi.

Namun untuk sekarang, ia tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak berdaya dan pilihan satu-satunya adalah menerima apa yang mereka tawarkan.

"" _Kontrak telah dibuat.""_

"" _Bersuka citalah."_

"" _Karena hasrat terdalam yang kau miliki akan dipenuhi""_

"" _Bergembiralah.""_

"" _Mulai saat ini kau adalah bagian dari kami.""_

" _Pengkhianatan akan dibayar lebih""_

"" _Kesetiaan akan dijunjung tinggi.""_

"" _Terimalah, apa yang kau minta dan apa yang kau bayar.""_

"" _Karena kami, juga turut menginginkan hal yang sama.""_

"" _Seorang dengan tujuan yang sama.""_

"" _Adalah teman dan bagian dari kami.""_

"" _Bersyukurlah.""_

"" _Karena kau kembali ke dunia yang menjadi hasrat terdalammu.""_

Dengan kontrak yang dibuat, ikatan yang sudah terikat dengan darah dan jiwa, loyalitas yang dibayar dengan hasrat.

Kesempatan ketiga baginya untuk kembali pada awal mula untuk mencegah segalanya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa dengan ini, ia akan terikat dengan mereka. Berubah menjadi bagian dari pasukan mereka yang akan diturunkan apabila terjadi hal yang mengancam keselamatan manusia apapun yang terjadi.

Meskipun ia pun harus membunuh seseorang yang ia cintai, menghabisi mereka dengan tangannya sendiri atas perintah dari mereka.

Namun jangan salah,

Karena mereka tidak tahu mereka berurusan dengan siapa.

Katakan mereka sebagai wujud dari segala hasrat yang dimiliki oleh umat manusia, suatu saat mereka pun akan tertelan oleh hasrat yang menggelora dari umat manusia itu sendiri.

Dan seharusnya mereka tahu,

Bahwa kami, makhluk yang dipanggil dan dihormati sebagai salah satu makhluk yang ditakuti bahkan oleh dewa sekalipun.

Tidak pernah mau untuk tunduk pada siapa pun.

Semua itu karena,

Kami adalah,

"" _ **Dragon**_.""

Dan ingatlah, bahwa Dragon tidak pernah memberikan loyalitasnya kecuali pada mereka yang berhak menerimanya. Karena aku adalah...

"" _ **I...""**_

"" _ **Am the one...""**_

"" _ **And the only one...""**_

"" _ **Who about to...""**_

"" _ **Awaken...""**_

* * *

 **Author N** **ote:**

 **Singkat katanya: Saya malah lagi author block ama ALT dan kepikiran ama story yang dari dulu kepikiran tapi ga pernah kubuat sama sekali ha ha ha!  
**

 **Anyway, di sini adalah story baru yang tentu saja masih menggunakan Issei sebagai MCnya.**

 **Tapi tentunya dari apa yang kalian lihat, Issei yang saya gunakan berbeda dengan Issei pada umumnya di crossover DxD.**

 **Karena pada dasarnya, saya lebih suka membuat Issei versi saya sendiri daripada versi canon.**

 **Dan saya juga menunggu pertanyaan dan review kalian ya wkwkwkwwkk**

 **Adios, salam dari Author yang lagi WB!**


	2. Chapter 1: Asia Argento

Perlahan kubuka mataku saat pandanganku pun pulih perlahan oleh rasa pusing dan lelah yang mendadak terasa melilit tubuhku. Mataku pun berkunang-kunang oleh karena efek dari rasa sakit di kepalaku yang membuat seakan dunia pun berputar. Keseimbanganku goyah oleh karena rasa pusing yang kurasakan.

Lama kurasakan sakit kepala yang tidak kunjung sirna, aku pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat dimana aku berbaring. Aku pun meyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah sebuah kamar kecil yang sangat familiar bagiku. Gelapnya ruangan pun karena lampu yang dimatikan dan juga sang malam yang telah menggantikan matahari untuk menjalankan perannya.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak menggenali kamar mereka sendiri. Tentunya hanya orang amnesia yang melupakan tempat dimana mereka pernah tinggal dan tumbuh besar.

Menyadari akan ukuran dan bentuk kamar ini, aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamarku sebelum rumahku ini mendapatkan 'permak' besar-besaran oleh kakak dari rajaku terdahulu.

Berarti jika benar, maka aku kembali ke waktu dimana aku akan bertemu dan bertarung dengan si pirang brengsek yang belum mendapatkan tamparan akan sebuah kenyataan dan juga pengajaran akan sebuah kerendahan diri.

Sebuah keironisan saat 'mereka' menggirimku pada timeline ini. Apa mereka memiliki maksud tersendiri untukku agar mengulang kembali semua kejadian yang pernah kualami dahulu meski bagaikan baru saja terjadi kemarin?

Tapi bahkan untuk sebuah wadah dari semua hasrat manusia, mereka tidak mungkin semata mengirimku kembali ke masa lalu. Karena, mengingat mereka adalah sosok yang bertindak sebagai pelindung dari segala umat manusia, tentunya mereka memiliki maksud tersendiri untuk mengirimku kembali pada masa ini.

Tapi tunggu... Jika ia mengirimku kembali ke masa ini...

Berarti dia juga masih ada di dalam tubuhku!

Aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan kembali apa yang dulunya telah hilang dari sisiku. Sesosok pembimbing dan partner yang berharga yang sudah menemaniku dalam banyak hal. Salah satu dari bentuk penyesalanku yang tidak dapat kubayar dengan harga apa pun, kini dapat kutebus kembali dengan diriku yang sekarang.

Tunggulah aku, teman baikku.

Biarkan aku merasakan kembali keberadaanmu di dalamku.

Dan kita akan kembali bersama untuk membuat nama kita mengguncang dunia ini.

Kali ini bukan sebagai sosok yang meminjam nama dari gelar yang sudah diberikan oleh para makhluk yang mengenal kita dari apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh para pendahulu yang membesarkan namamu.

Tapi sebagai diriku sendiri, dari kekuatan yang kumiliki dan juga kekuatanmu yang terkunci akibat jatuhnya dirimu pada saat pertarungan besar yang menelan banyak kehidupan ke dalam tidur abadi, termasuk dia yang Maha Kuasa.

Sekali lagi,

Kita akan bangun. Kita akan bangkit sebagai sosok yang sejati.

Aku bersumpah bahwa kali ini aku akan menunjukkan apa arti sebenarnya dari sebuah makhluk yang bahkan ditakuti oleh para dewa-dewi.

Makhluk yang disebut dengan inkarnasi dari kehancuran, kebanggaan dan juga kekuatan.

 **""Dragon.""**

Sekali lagi kita akan bangkit untuk terbang ke langit yang jauh lebih tinggi lagi. Demi hasrat terdalam yang akan terpenuhi.

Bangunlah,

Teman lama yang tertidur lelap, menunggu untuk bangun kembali dalam misi untuk kembali membesarkan nama dari Heavenly Dragon,

"Y Ddraig Goch..."

* * *

 **-Inner Mindscape-**

* * *

Mataku pun kembali terbuka untuk kedua kalinya dimana aku menatap apa yang dapat terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Suatu ruangan berwarna putih pucat, tanpa ada noda yang menggotori ruangan tersebut.

Dimensi yang kosong tanpa ada isi atau pun suara. Tempat dimana makhluk hidup tidak seharusnya tinggal.

Namun bagiku, ini adalah tempat yang sangat familiar olehku. Karena ini adalah tempat yang merupakan 'kuburan' bagi para pendahuluku. Kuburan yang diperuntukan bagi mereka yang tertelan dalam kutukan dari mereka yang terpilih sebagai pengguna dari kekuatan yang mereka dapat sebagai orang-orang yang terpilih sebagai pemegang dari Sacred Gear yang memberikan teror ketakutan bagi mereka yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

Boosted Gear, nama dari alat yang digunakan oleh yang Maha Kuasa untuk menggurungmu di dalam kurungan abadi yang mengikat jiwamu untuk dijadikan sebagai alat pembunuh.

Sacred Gear sendiri sebenarnya bukanlah hadiah ataupun anugerah bagi manusia yang terpilih agar mereka bisa memiliki sebuah kekuatan, bahkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan dewa-dewi sebagai sosok yang setara.

Melainkan, Sacred Gear adalah sebuah kutukan yang dijatuhkan pada umat manusia dengan dalih sebuah hadiah bagi manusia yang lemah dan rapuh dari yang Maha Kuasa. Dia yang sudah sirna, memberikan alat ini pada manusia yang diciptakannya agar mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka dari segala makhluk penggoda yang akan membawa mereka untuk meninggalkan jati diri mereka sebagai manusia.

Namun manusia sendiri adalah makhluk yang dipenuhi dengan hasrat dan nafsu. Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling lemah, namun juga makhluk yang paling menakutkan karena hasrat dan nafsu mereka yang membawa bencana bagi mereka yang tertelan di dalamnya. Sudah lama di dalam sejarah, manusia telah hidup dan mati oleh karena manusia. Mereka saling membunuh atas berbagai alasan.

Terutama bagi mereka yang mendapatkan kekuatan.

Terkadang akan ada manusia yang mabuk dengan kekuatan yang di dapatnya dan mulai melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh manusia lain. Dimana semua itu adalah demi mememuhi hasrat mereka yang paling dalam, yang ternoda oleh dosa.

Sejarah telah mencatat bagaimana manusia berperan penting dalam evolusi dunia ini. Dan juga bagaimana mereka mencapai hal tersebut dengan darah dari sesama mereka yang tumpah demi terciptanya suatu revolusi.

Aku pun juga termasuk dari mereka yang menerima kekuatan terkutuk ini. Kekuatan yang dapat mengubah sejarah serta mencatatkan sejarah baru.

Namun aku tidak sendirian. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kembali dengan teman lama. Teman lama yang sudah menjadi teman seperjuanganku dahulu dan kini, sekarang dan masa yang akan datang.

Langkah demi langkah pun kuambil melewati pendahuluku, kakak seperjuangan yang telah hidup untuk menorehkan nama mereka dalam sejarah, lalu mati dan menjadi mayat hidup yang tinggal di dalam tempat ini selamanya. Mereka bukanlah hal yang perlu kupikirkan karena sosok yang ingin kutemui berada tepat di depan pintu berwarna putih pucat yang berada di depanku.

Tanganku pun perlahan menyentuh gagang pintu, menariknya dengan perlahan saat hawa panas pun merayap keluar dari sela pintu. Tampak dari balik pintu yang terbuka lebar tersebut, sosok raksasa yang memandang ke arahku dengan kedua bola mata berwarna zamrud yang membawa kekuatan dan kebanggaan meski telah terkurung selama berabad-abad.

Sosok yang membuat bibirku naik tersenyum saat mataku menangkap setiap jengka dari tubuh raksasa tersebut di depanku.

 **"... Sudah aku duga bahwa engkau akan datang kemari setelah kekalahan engkau melawan sang Phenex muda tersebut..."**

Suara yang nostalgia saat sosok raksasa tersebut berbicara dengan suara yang kasar dan berat. Betapa aku benar-benar merindukan untuk bertemu denganmu kembali, sahabatku.

 **"Wahai pemegangku. Ingatlah akan nama dari Y Ddraig Goch yang akan membawa engkau naik tinggi ke atas langit bersama dengan nama Welsh Dragon yang pernah mengguncang langit dan bumi!"**

 **"Ingatlah dan pahat ini di dalam pikiran kamu akan diriku yang pernah membuat Dewa-Dewi gentar dibawah namaku yang agung!"**

Walau pun kau tidak mengenalku di dunia ini. Namun aku berjanji bahwa kali ini aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku sekarang untuk mebentangkan nama dari Red Dragon Emperor hingga dewa-dewi pun tunduk akan kekuatan yang akan terbentang luas hingga seluruh langit dan bumi.

Perlahan bibirku pun naik tersenyum melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak kujumpai. Berbagai perasaan pun berkecambuk di dalam diriku saat emosi yang meluap ini ingin melesak keluar dan melampiaskan segalanya.

Namun aku tahu bahwa hal tersebut tidak bisa kulakukan. Karena aku tidak ingin semua yang kupegang untuk hari yang akan datang, terbuang begitu saja.

Juga,

Aku juga menyadari bahwa sosok Ddraig yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah Ddraig yang kukenal. Hubungan kami berdua tidaklah sama seperti hubunganku dengan Ddraig yang dahulu karena Ddraig yang berada di hadapanku ini tidak memiliki ingatan dari Ddraig yang lain. Hubunganku dengan Ddraig yang ada di hadapanku bagaikan kembali pada aku pertama kali berbicara dengan Ddraig.

Sebenarnya hal tersebut menyisakan sebuah kepahitan yang membekas di dalam hatiku. Karena dia adalah sosok yang selalu membimbing dan membinaku pada saat sebelum aku kembali ke waktu yang kini akan kujalani untuk kedua kalinya.

 **"Sepertinya engkau masih memiliki kebimbangan yang menggerogoti hatimu, wahai pemegang dari kekuatanku."** Ucapan dari Ddraig pun menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan yang memecah konsentrasiku. Mataku pun kembali menatap ke arah makhluk luar biasa yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau yang menatapku bagaikan seorang yang tua memberikan tatapan penuh harap kepada yang masih muda.

Aku paham dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Ddraig kepadaku. Pada dasarnya, dalam informasi yang tersimpan di ingatannya, aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang baru saja dibangkitkan kembali sebagai seorang Devil dibawah kekuasaan gadis Devil muda yang dulunya merupakan idola dan juga kekasih, namun juga merupakan seseorang yang paling membuat hati ini terasa sakit oleh semua dan apa yang terjadi hingga aku kembali ke titik waktu sekarang.

Rias Gremory.

Entah kenapa mengingatnya sendiri sudah memberikan berbagai perasaan yang seharusnya sudah kukubur bersamaan denganku menerima kontrak dari 'mereka'.

Sebuah kepahitan yang membuatku masih saja terikat pada masa lalu yang masih ingin kualami untuk sekali lagi.

Sebuah kelemahan yang menggerogoti tubuh ini oleh karena penyesalan dan juga keinginan untuk mengembalikan apa yang sudah hancur dan hilang. Sungguh sebuah penyesalan yang seharusnya sudah kubuang jauh bersamaan dengan aku menerima segala kemungkinan saat aku akan kembali.

Sebuah perasaan yang terasa dari nalar tubuhku membuatku menyadari akan guncangan di dalam alam bawah sadarku. Tampaknya Ddraig pun juga menyadarinya karena ia terlihat menaikkan kepalanya ke arah langit yang tidak memiliki wujud. Langit palsu yang tercipta di dalam dunia yang berada di dalam Boosted Gear, dimana hanya warna hitamlah yang menghiasi langit palsu tersebut.

Kemudian Ddraig pun kembali pada diriku yang masih menatap ke arah sosok dirinya.

 **"Sepertinya kita harus menunda pertemuan ini karena ada yang sudah menunggumu di luar sana, wahai pemegangku..."**

 **"... Kalau begitu, sampai lain waktu, saat aku akan mendengarkan apa yang akan engkau korbankan demi mendapatkan apa yang engkau inginkan, Hyoudou Issei."**

Dan hal yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah tatapan dari Ddraig yang menatapku dengan penuh intensitas sementara pandanganku perlahan mengabur, dipenuhi dengan warna putih yang menelan semuanya.

* * *

 **-Real World-**

* * *

Kehidupan bagi seorang Asia Argento bisa dibilang dipenuhi dengan liku kehidupan yang keras.

Lahir dengan hanya seorang ibu untuk membesarkannya, takdir pun seolah mempermainkannya saat ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya untuk hidup seorang diri. Berkali-kali ia harus merasakan bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan saat ia tidak memiliki pakaian yang layak dan hanya kain kotor dan bau sebagai sandang untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Makanan yang sukar untuk dicari, dimana bahkan sering kali ia kelaparan saat ia gagal untuk mencari pangan. Bahkan untuk tempat berlindung pun ia tidak punya, dimana setiap malam tak jarang ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur di jalanan yang kotor dan dingin, merasakan bagaimana kulitnya menggigil kedinginan oleh hawa beku dari angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya.

Sungguh suatu cobaan besar baginya yang tidak memiliki siapapun untuk dijadikan topangan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak menangis.

Meskipun dengan semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan, ia tetap tegar.

Katakan bahwa ia begitu naif dan seolah tidak peduli dengan sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun hal itulah yang membuat ia masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya, daripada memilih untuk tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan dan menutup dirinya ke dalam emosi negatif yang jauh lebih mudah daripada harus berusaha sambil terus memasang wajah tegar yang perlahan menjadi topeng yang ia kenakan.

Perlahan ia terus berusaha untuk tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya. Menutup segala kesedihan dan perih yang ditutup agar ia tidak hancur oleh karenanya. Terus bertahan hidup untuk menemukan arti dari kehidupan yang ia miliki sekarang.

Tidak peduli seberapa pahit yang dia rasakan saat ia harus sering melihat bagaimana anak-anak yang seusia dengannya, berjalan berdampingan dengan ayah dan ibu mereka dengan senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibir mereka. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan layaknya seorang anak yang masih dinaungi oleh kepolosan dan mimpi yang tidak terbatas dengan ditopang oleh pillar yang bisa menjaga mereka di dalam perlindungan dan kehangatan yang bernama keluarga.

Sebuah hal yang sangat kecil bagi seseorang yang sudah menikmati kemewahan tersebut, namun sangat berarti bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah merasakannya.

Sungguh Asia memandang hal tersebut sebagai hal yang sangat berarti hingga ia tidak segan untuk mengutuk orang-orang yang menyia - yiakan arti dari sebuah kekeluargaan. Bagi dirinya, orang - orang tersebut sungguh tidak pantas untuk dapat menikmati arti dan kebesaran dari arti keluarga yang sebenarnya. Engkau yang diberkati oleh pemberian sang Mahakuasa dengan ayah dan ibu yang menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati mereka setiap kapan pun, tapi engkau buang hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan alasan berupa prinsip yang bernama pertumbuhan dari anak ke sosok dewasa yang merasa mereka sudah memegang dunia.

Sungguh, hal tersebut merupakan salah satu dari unsur manusia yang sangat menjijikan.

Namun Asia juga tidak bisa lari dari takdir yang bagaikan sudah menulis segala macam kehidupan yang akan dilaluinya.

Takdir yang bernama Twilight Healing.

Takdir yang kemudian membawanya kepada orang-orang yang menamakan diri mereka utusan dari sang Mahakuasa.

Namun ia tetaplah seorang gadis polos yang merindukan akan kehangatan keluarga dan juga mereka yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman.

Menerima akan takdir yang sudah tertulis, Asia pun turut bergabung dengan mereka dan tumbuh bersama dengan para calon biarawan dan biarawati yang dibesarkan di asrama dari Gereja.

Kehidupan pun berubah untuk gadis kecil tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur di kasur yang empuk dengan selimut yang hangat, makanan layak untuk ia makan setiap harinya tiga kali dalam sehari, dan juga pakaian yang layak untuk menutupi tubuhnya daripada kain kotor yang berbau menyengat. Ia pun juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya ada orang yang tersenyum dan menyapa namanya setiap hari. Berinteraksi dengan mereka yang sebaya dengannya, Senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya saat mendengar cerita demi cerita yang setiap hari ia dengar bersama dengan mimpi yang dibawa oleh tiap anak - anak lainnya saat mereka akan beranjak dewasa nantinya.

Pada masa itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Asia Argento percaya bahwa sang Mahakuasa tidak meninggalkannya.

Namun sekali lagi, takdir berkata lain.

Dari sebuah tindakan kecil yang ia lakukan karena kehidupannya yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia percaya bahwa orang lain juga harus mendapat kebaikan dan perlakuan yang sama.

Sebuah tindakan kecil atas dasar kejujuran dan kebaikan tanpa ada noda dosa ataupun maksud apapun yang berbuah malapetaka yang menghancurkan segala dari apa yang sudah ia dapat.

Sang perawan suci yang menyembuhkan seorang Iblis.

Sungguh suatu keironisan yang sampai sekarang masih terasa pahit bagi Asia Argento.

Ia masih dapat mengingat jelas kelanjutan dari tindakannya tersebut.

Senyuman yang setiap hari ia lihat dari bibir anak - anak yang tumbuh bersama dengannya di asrama kini berubah menjadi cibiran dan decak lidah. Mata yang dulunya memancarkan suatu kehangatan kini berubah menjadi tatapan sinis, tajam yang bagaikan menusuk hatinya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia sempat berbicara dengan seorang pun setelah kejadian tersebut.

Orang-orang tidak pernah lagi berbicara kepadanya. Jika melihat ke arahnya pun, apa yang terpancar dari tatapan mereka ialah tatapan jijik yang seolah menatap kepada suatu benda yang sangat menjijikan. Bisikan dan hujatan ia terima setiap hari. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di antara dirinya dengan penghuni asrama lainnya. Yang adalah hanyalah kekosongan dan seolah ia tidak pernah ada di antara mereka.

Keberadaannya ditolak oleh setiap orang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau duduk atau bahkan berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya, seolah ia adalah sebuah keberadaan yang harus hilang dari tempat itu.

Semua itu membuat hatinya hancur oleh rasa kesepian. Ia kembali tenggelam di dalam keputusasaan, dimana bahkan ia hampir tidak kuasa untuk menahan topeng yang dikenakannya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping oleh pelakuan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun ia tidak memiliki satu pun tempat atau orang yang dapat dipercayainya untuk bersandar.

Ia pun berdoa kepada sang Mahakuasa. Berdoa, memohon dan bertanya kenapa ia harus mengalami nasib seperti ini.

Namun doanya tidak pernah terjawab. Tiada satu pun dari apa yang disebut keajaiban dari sang pencipta, pernah terjadi atau memberikannya petunjuk.

Sungguh kejam, apabila berdasarkan pikiran dari manusia bahwa tiada jawaban dari sosok yang diagungkan sebagai yang Mahakuasa atas segala umatnya.

Tapi Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menyerah. Ia masih terus percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban atas segala cobaan yang dialaminya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia pun dipindahkan dari tempat dimana ia besar ke salah satu cabang gereja di daerah negara jepang dengan alasan bahwa sosok sepertinya akan berguna untuk menyebarkan ajarannya.

Namun dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Karena mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan dalih untuk mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Mereka membuangnya demi menjaga nama mereka sebagai salah satu ajaran 'suci' agar tidak ternodai oleh 'penyihir' yang sudah membantu musuh mereka.

Yang dulunya disebut sebagai seorang perawan suci, sekarang telah jatuh sebagai penyihir yang tersingkir.

Terbuang di negeri antah-berantah tanpa ada siapa pun kecuali para pengikutnya yang telah jatuh, Asia sudah hampir tidak bisa memegang harapan sekecil pun.

Sebuah harapan kecil dimana ia akhirnya bisa kembali tersenyum dan menemukan arti dari suatu kehangatan dimana ada orang yang membutuhkan dan menyambutnya setiap hari.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei.

Pertemuan yang tidak disangka olehnya, atau pun oleh pemuda tersebut. Bahkan jika bukan karena latar belakang dari pemuda tersebut, Asia tidak akan bisa mempercayai akan seseorang yang mau bersama dengannya tanpa adanya kemunafikan atau pun sebuah kebaikan yang berselimutkan maksud yang tersembunyi.

Dengan bersama dengan Hyoudou Issei, Asia Argento kembali merasakan bahwa sang Mahakuasa itu adil. Ia bahagia karena sekali lagi ada yang menyapa dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Namun sekali lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit.

Bahwa pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei tersebut, ternyata adalah seorang iblis, iblis yang dibangkitkan kembali dari kemanusiaannya yang telah direnggut. Hatinya kembali pecah oleh ingatan masa lalu yang menghantuinya.

Apakah tidak ada seseorang yang benar-benar tulus pada dirinya? Apakah pemuda tersebut, yang menyapa dan berbicara dengannya hanyalah seorang iblis yang kembali menggodanya? Apakah, adakah sesuatu yang benar - benar tulus padanya di dunia ini? Sesuatu yang sangat kecil, namun sangatlah berarti.

Namun semua pikiran itu kemudian sirna saat ia melihat wajah dari pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei tersebut. Di saat sebelum ia menyentuh tangan dari kematian, ia melihat sebuah hal yang selama ini dicarinya. Wajah yang lembab, dipenuhi oleh tangisan, tangan hangat yang memegang tubuhnya yang dingin, serta kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, betapa Asia Argento sangat bahagia bahwa di saat akhir hidupnya, ia masih menyadari bahwa ada pemuda yang tidak lama dikenalnya, namun begitu tulus untuk memberikan sempati dan kekhawatiran padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, topeng yang dikenakan oleh Asia Argento akhirnya pecah bersamaan dengan tangisan kebahagiaan di saat akhir hidupnya.

Namun sekali lagi, takdir berkata lain.

Saat ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, tubuhnya terasa hangat saat sepasang tangan yang besar dan hangat memeluk tubuh mungilnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes di pakaiannya.

Dan kemudian Asia Argento pun sadar bahwa ia sudah melewati alam kematian dan dibangkitkan kembali sebagai iblis.

Sungguh sebuah keironisan dimana ia bangkit kembali sebagai sosok makhluk yang dulunya telah menghancurkan kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia.

Tetapi, Asia Argento sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

Ia bahagia, karena meskipun ia telah terlahir kembali sebagai sosok makhluk yang terkutuk bagi umat manusia, ia bisa kembali bersama dengan seseorang yang dengan tulus memberikan kebaikan dan kehangatan padanya.

Ketulusan, adalah sebuah hal yang paling diinginkannya, kini sudah berada di genggamannya dalam wujud pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Asia Argento tidak perlu mengenakan topeng senyuman yang selama ini ia kenakan. Karena di sekelilingnya, sudah tidak ada lagi kepalsuan atau pun kemunafikan. Yang ada sekarang adalah sebuah tempat yang bisa ia sebut keluarga, dengan Hyoudou Issei sebagai orang yang ia percayai setelah sekian lama.

Untuk itulah, dalam hatinya, Asia Argento bersumpah.

Bahwa sampai dimana ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Asia Argento akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Hyoudou Issei.

Sebagai keluarga, kerabat, sahabat, dan juga orang yang dicintainya.

Karena itulah, tangis pun tidak terbendung saat ia melihat seseorang yang dicintainya, hancur dan remuk di depan matanya. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia membenci sebuah eksistensi yang bernama Riser Phenex.

Asia Argento dapat dengan jelas melihatnya saat ia memandang ke arah Rajanya, Rias Gremory, Yaitu suatu nafsu dan ketamakan akan keinginan untuk memiliki tubuh dan jiwa dari gadis belia yang menjadi Raja dari Asia Argento dan Hyoudou Issei.

Dan ia membenci hal itu.

Terlebih setelah pertarungan yang mereka sebut Rating Game, dimana pertarungan tersebut adalah sebuah simulasi pertempuran dengan menggunakan system penilaian untuk mengukur seberapa kuat dari sebuah team dari kaum bangsawan dari para iblis. Di situlah, Asia Argento melihat bagaimana sosok sebenarnya dari seorang iblis yang bernama Riser Phenex. Di balik sikap dan perilakunya yang sangat sopan dan berwibawa, tersimpan kekejaman dan kesombongan. Sungguh perilaku yang terdidik dari statusnya sebagai iblis kelas atas.

Dan dari pertarungan itu, Hyoudou Issei menjadi tumbal dari perang yang diakibatkan dari keegoisan dan ego dari raja mereka. Karena oleh ego dan harga diri dari raja yang tidak mau menyerah sampai akhir meskipun sudah jelas bahwa mereka telah kalah dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Tangisan pun pecah saat ia melihat bagaimana kondisi tubuh dari pemuda tersebut saat ia dibawa oleh para medis dari medan pertarungan.

Namun saat ia menatap ke arah Raja mereka, tangisan itu berubah menjadi kemarahan oleh karena ekspresi kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajah sang Raja mereka. Ingin sekali ia berlari ke arah sang Raja berambut merah tersebut dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Namun ia tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi masalah yang tidak akan mudah diselesaikan begitu saja. Apalagi dengan kondisi bahwa Peerage dari Raja mereka sudah kalah dalam pertarungan yang dipenuhi dengan harga diri dan ego ini.

Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk merawat pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi dari Raja-nya yang akan melangsungkan pertunangannya malam ini.

Baginya, pemuda tersebut adalah seseorang yang terpenting baginya.

Karena itu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemuda yang dicemaskannya tengah berdiri di di kamarnya. Segala luka dan perban yang sebelumnya membalut tubuhnya tampak tersisihkan begitu saja di lantai kamar saat ia tampak sedang menatap ke arah sosok lain yang berada di tempat tersebut.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut keperakan dengan pakaian dari seorang pelayan yang tengah melangsungkan perbincangan dengan sang pemuda saat sang gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut, menghentikan perbincangan saat kedua pasang mata pun menatap ke arahnya.

"Asia, kurasa kita perlu berbicara sebentar."

Dunia Asia Argento pun terguncang oleh perubahan yang sebentar lagi akan menerpa dirinya.

* * *

 **-Underworld, Phenex Residence-**

* * *

Suasana meriah tampak terlihat jelas dari dalam kediaman keluarga Phenex. Lampu-lampu megah yang dinyalakan hingga menyinari seluruh jengka ruangan, jamuan makan malam mewah yang menggoda selera, hingga seluruh ruangan yang dihiasi dengan lambang dari keluarga Gremory serta keluarga Phenex. Tampak tamu-tamu yang berdatangan mengenakan pakaian mahal yang berkilauan, menandakan status mereka sebagai bangsawan dari hierarki iblis yang sudah dibangun sejak dahulu.

Hari ini memang adalah merupakan hari yang spesial bagi para bangsawan tersebut. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana kedua pewaris dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis murni melangsungkan pertunangan mereka.

Hal ini merupakan hal yang sungguh menggembirakan bagi para bangsawan, terutama para tetua iblis. Karena dengan dilangsungkannya pernikahan ini, maka kelangsungan dari keturunan iblis berdarah murni akan dapat terjaga.

Mengingat bagaimana susahnya bagi para iblis untuk membuat keturunan, maka wajar bagi para tetua dan bangsawan yang berpegang teguh pada tradisi kuno untuk kelangsungan dari pertunangan hingga pernikahan ini agar mereka dapat menjaga kemurnian darah dari keturungan selanjutnya yang akan menjadi penerus mereka untuk diajarkan dan dilangsungkannya tradisi dan kebiasaan dari para bangsawan.

Munculnya sebuah pilar api di tengah ruangan tersebut pun menjadi pertanda bahwa acara ini akan segera dimulai. Tampak terlihat dari balik pilar api tersebut, sesosok pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah pusat dari acara yang akan berlangsung pada hari ini.

Pria tersebut pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya. Tampak senyum penuh kebanggaan tersirat di wajahnya, saat ia pun menyambut para tamu dan juga para bangsawan serta para tetua dari bangsa iblis.

"Selamat datang, para hadirin sekalian." Suaranya yang diperkeras menggunakan sihir pun berkumandang di segala penjuru ruangan. "Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas kedatangan hadirin sekalian dalam pesta pertunangan saya, Riser Phenex, dengan tunangan saya, yaitu Rias Gremory."

"Sungguh acara ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar bila tidak adanya kehadiran dari anda sekalian untuk memeriahkan pesta perlangsungan dari pertunangan saya. Semoga dengan pesta ini, kelak akan berlanjut sampai ke jenjang pernikahan hingga keturunan iblis berdarah murni yang baru akan terlahir untuk meneruskan masa depan dari bangsa iblis kita yang tercinta!"

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggelegar pun memenuhi ruangan seiring dengan pidato singkat yang dilakukan oleh Riser Phenex. Para tetua dan bangsawan pun turut bertepuk tangan dengan senyum penuh kepuasan tersirat pada ekspresi wajah mereka.

Dengan ini, mereka sedikit lagi akan sampai pada apa yang mereka inginkan.

Tampak pemuda tampan itu pun berjalan ke samping saat sebuah lambang berwarna merah tua pun turut muncul di lantai.

"Sekarang, berikan sambutan yang sangat meriah bagi calon tunangan saya yang akan hadir untuk memeriahkan acara ini! Sambutlah, Sang calon wanita yang cantik dan anggun, Rias Gremory!"

Dari Insignia tersebut, muncullah sesosok gadis cantik yang tampak mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang sangat megah layaknya seorang pengantin. Namun dari semua hal tersebut adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa sukacita atau pun kesedihan. Mungkin lebih bisa dikatakan bahwa ia menanggapi pertunangan ini dengan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sang calon wanita pun telah tiba! Dengan begini, acara pertunangan ini pun resmi saya-"

Suara pintu yang terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh kesakitan pun memotong ucapan Riser saat sebuah tubuh terbang begitu saja dari arah pintu yang kemudian menghantam sisi dinding di belakang pemuda itu dengan keras. Tampak terlihat bahwa salah satu dari penjaga yang bertugas di luar, kini tergeletak begitu saja dengan rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Hal itu pun membuat suara hiruk-pikuk pun terdengar dari para tamu saat kepanikan mulai muncul dari dalam mereka. Riser dan keluarganya pun ikut serta dalam kebingungan tersebut saat mata mereka pun secara tidak sadar menuju ke arah pintu tempat penjaga tersebut terlempar.

Dan mereka melihatnya.

Mereka melihatnya namun suara mereka tidak dapat keluar.

Akal sehat mereka seperti mati oleh karena tekanan yang membuat insting tubuh mereka berteriak tak terkendali yang membuat tubuh mereka gemetaran.

Tampak dari balik pintu tersebut, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan menyarungkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat tenang, kontras dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya hingga membuat hampir seluruh iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam oleh rasa takut yang menelan akal sehat mereka untuk mempertanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Sosok pemuda itu pun turut membuat perhatian dari beberapa orang tertentu langsung mengarah kepadanya. Tampak beberapa pasang mata turut melebar saat mereka melihat sosok dari pemuda tersebut yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan datang ke tempat ini begitu saja.

Mata zamrud dari pemuda itu pun menatap ke arah sosok yang menjadi pusat dari acara pertunangan tersebut, dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri yang ia kenakan.

"Maafkan aku, Riser Phenex." Ucapan dari pemuda tersebut pun memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ekspresi penuh percaya diri yang ia kenakan, postur tubuh yang jauh berbeda, serta aura yang dikeluarkannya pun membuat beberapa orang pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

 _'Apakah itu benar-benar... Hyoudou Issei...?'_

"Tapi aku harus merusak pesta pertunanganmu dengan Rajaku ini, karena aku punya urusan pribadi dengannya."

Dengan kalimat yang terucap dari pria tersebut, dunia Rias Gremory pun terguncang.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Tidak banyak yang aku katakan selain aku akan memberikan kesempatan bagi kalian untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin membuat kalian penasaran dan juga hal lain yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.**

 **On side note, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa saja gadis beruntung yang akan menjadi key character dalam fict ini, karena aku bukan author yang suka melakukannya.**

 **Adios! Salam dari author yang baru bangkit dari kubur!**


End file.
